The present invention is directed toward the handle bars for a motorcycle and more particularly, toward an extension which expands the width of the handle bars.
Typically, motorcycle handle bars are a fixed, rigid shape and are not movable. It is, however, at times desirable by the motorcyclist to vary his or her position. For example, city driving varies from highway or rural driving where in the former situation an upright position is desirable and in the latter situation the rider tends to lean back somewhat, away from the handle bars.
In order to accommodate the various positions used by a motorcyclist, various types of handle bars may be used. However, this requires the cyclist to possess more than one type of handle bars which may become expensive. Also, the extra handle bars would have to be stored on the motorcycle in the case of long distance travel. This would take additional storage space which is already rather limited on a motorcycle. Furthermore, owning more than one type of handle bars requires the cyclist to constantly dismantle and mantle the handle bars. This can become a time-consuming and burdensome task.
Several patents have addressed the problem discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,629 to Hamasaka discloses an extension for the handle bars of a motorcycle and includes a bracket formed to rotatably encircle the end of the handle bar and an extension member joined to the bracket and projecting outwardly therefrom. Each handle bar has its own bracket and extension. However, because of their location, the extenders may interfere with the rider""s use of the handle bars if he or she chooses to use the handle bars rather than the extenders.
A need exists for an extension for the handle bars of a motorcycle which expands the width of the handle bars in a simple, unobtrusive, and compact manner.
The present is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an extension for the handle bars of a motorcycle which expands the width of the handle bars.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an extension for the handle bars which is easy to install and use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extension for the handle bars of a motorcycle that is compact and unobtrusive.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided an extension for the handlebars of a motorcycle. The extension includes an insert with a projection that fits within the handle bars. The handle bars and insert are keyed so as to prevent rotational movement thereof relative to each other. A parallel bar that is clamped to the handle bars retains all of the parts in place. Different size inserts may be placed between the two handle bars in order to extend the width thereof.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.